BuckyBear
by fortheloveofawerewolf
Summary: Sam has an idea to help Bucky with the emotional trauma of operating as the Winter Soldier. Set after CACW and Bucky is out of cryo. ONE SHOT COMPLETE


**AHH COLLEGE. I'm so sorry for not updating anything, I swear I'm writing with any time I have, but here's a lil somethin I wrote in the car based on a comic of Bucky and Baymax I saw on Tumblr.**

"Hey, Cap, I just thought of a way to help Barnes with the whole brainwashing thing."

"Really?" Steve looked up from his Macbook-for-Dummies book as Sam dropped several bags around the armchair he settled himself in.

"Yeah, where is he? Moping in his room again?"

"Actually," Steve scowled at Sam, "He's working out in his room, Tony had a punching bag and a treadmill put in there."

"Yeah, cos he needs to be stronger." Sam shook his head.

"It helps him to stop thinking about it." Steve retorted, just about finished with Sam's attitude about his best friend.

"Don't get irritated with me yet, I bought him something at the mall earlier. But I don't think he'd take it from me, so I'm gonna put it on his bed."

"I swear, Sam, if it's a joke gift I will-"

"It's fine, man. Seriously business, I'm a counselor, remember? I know what I'm doing. Just get him out of his room for a minute."

"Alright, I'll go get him." Steve hoisted himself up with a grunt, muttering to himself about the darn kids these days needing the old folk to do their errands for them. Sam laughed under his breath, getting up to move to where he could get to Bucky's room without being noticed. He could hear what Steve called out to Bucky through the hallway.

"Hey Buck, I need you to help me get my email up on the screen." Sam snorted softly. The two of them are a couple of old men.

"Get Jarvis to do it."

"No, I need to be able to do it when we aren't around Jarvis, come on."

"I'm no good at the internet, Steve, you know that."

"You're better than I am, just give me a hand, it'll only take a second."

"Fine." He grunted, the rhythmic punching coming to a halt. "Get me some food while I start up the computer." Bucky was unwrapping his hand when he passed Sam, evidently not noticing him. Steve nodded at him, trailing a couple steps behind Bucky. When they had gotten into the other room, Sam crept into Bucky's room, a giant, white and blue box with a tapered top in his hand. He looked around. Really, the place was very well-kept, although the sheets were twisted and feathers littered the floor from where restless sleep was interrupted and a couple of innocent pillows met their doom. But Bucky doesn't have many personal possessions anyway, so the few trinkets lying here and there must all have great value to him.

Sam set the box in the corner on the other side of the bed so it wasn't visible from the door.

"Jarvis?" He said quietly.

"Yes, Mr. Wilson?"

"Don't tell Bucky I left this here." Sam requested.

"I won't, sir. What is it?"

"It's uh… it's a stress reliever for him to hang on to. He'd better like it because I felt ridiculous going into the store and buying it. Bunch of 12 year olds having a party around my feet."

"That does sound unpleasant, sir."

"Yeah, well on the plus side, there was a Falcon one so." Sam shrugged, a small smile laying across his lips as he remembered seeing the Avengers set available. "Anyway, just don't tell him it was me if he asks."

"Of course, sir. I'm sure Mr. Barnes will appreciate it."

"I hope so." Sam mumbled as he left the room silently, heading up to his own.

"Steve?" Bucky called out just as his friend was leaving his room. Steve paused in the doorway and turned around, hoping his face was neutral.

"Yeah, Buck?" He asked, innocently.

"Which one of your crazy friends left this box in my room?" Bucky asked suspiciously, suddenly realizing he was brought out of his room intentionally by Steve.

"I uh… I don't know what box you're talking about. It's not ticking, right?"

"You've always been such a terrible liar, punk." Bucky eyed Steve for a second, but then redirected his attention to the blue and white box. It was weirdly shaped, sort of like a house but still disproportioned for one.

"Really, I don't know anything about what's inside, but the donor is to remain anonymous." Steve explained.

"And here I thought you were on my side," Bucky joked blandly, before shooing Steve out to see what he'd been given. He opened the box carefully, examining every side of it, peering through the windows cut into the sides but being rewarded with nothing but blackness as someone had put black paper over them on the inside. Huffing, Bucky looked in the top of the box, reaching in to pull out the contents.

He looked, confused, at the gigantic dark brown teddy bear in his hand.

What the h-

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir."

"Who left this in here?"

"I've been programmed to keep that a secret, I'm afraid, Mr. Barnes." JARVIS apologized. Bucky rolled his eyes.

"Is there anything you can tell me about this?"

"It's not a joke, it's a stress reliever for you to hang on to, according to the one who gave it." Bucky sat down on the side of the bed, examining his gift. It was pretty non-descript, and he felt himself getting strangely attached to it.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes sir?"

"Tell them thank you."

"Of course, sir."


End file.
